Les Veilleurs
by AntaresTheTurtwig
Summary: Dans un Unys médiéval, tout les jeunes de la cité de Janusia reçoivent leur Pokémon à l'âge de 15 ans et sont envoyés dans une faction dans lequel ils serviront leur patrie toute leur vie... Parmi eux, Jonas, une jeune homme pleins de ressources cachées au destin mystérieux...
1. Introduction: Une nuit paisible

Jonas regardait avec nostalgie la lune à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre. La nuit était calme et sans nuage et les étoiles brillaient dans l'obscurité. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa dernière soirée au sein de l'orphelinat où il avait grandi.

Demain aurait lieu la très attendue Grande Distribution… Mais Jonas lui l'appréhendait beaucoup.

Ses amis avaient tous une idée d'où ils voulaient être envoyé après la Grande Distribution et avaient certainement les compétences pour être acceptés.

Jonas, lui, ignorait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

Ni ce qu'il savait bien faire. Jonas était un garçon discret et intravertie et ne se trouvait pas qualités particulières. Il ignorait ce qu'il arrivait lorsqu'un jeune homme n'étaient sélectionné par aucune faction et cela l'angoissait terriblement.

Perturbé par ses pensées, il remuait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Ne tenant plus, il se releva.

Les chambres de l'orphelinat étaient verrouillées à partir du couvre-feu, à partir de 21 heure, mais Jonas avait appris à les déverrouiller. En quelques instants, il était hors de sa chambre.

Il devait prendre l'air, et réfléchir. Sans un bruit, il avança dans les couloirs et monta jusqu'au toit de l'orphelinat.

Le toit de l'orphelinat était sans doute son endroit favori. Il pouvait s'y resourcer et se poser au calme pour admirer le ciel, de jours comme de nuit. Oui, Jonas était un jeune homme rêveur.

Il fit quelques pas dans le frais nocturne. La température de cette nuit estivale était douce et agréable.

Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas… il sentait une présence qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner…

_-Jonas c'est toi ? j'ai cru qu'un des pions était venu me chercher…_

Il faillit sursauter… Derrière lui, une jeune fille aux long cheveux roux se releva de derrière la cheminée derrière lequel elle était cachée.

_-Ah c'est toi Alice… Tu m'as fait peur…_

Il souffla et s'approcha d'elle. Alice était la seule, parmi les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, à connaitre sa retraire secrète. C'était Jonas même qui lui avait appris à sortir de sa chambre et lui avait montré comment s'y rendre discrètement.

_-Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_

_-Ouais… J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, pas toi ?_

_-Oui… bien sûr… répondit-il avec un sourire feint._

Jonas avait dit à ses amis qu'il souhaitait intégrer la faction des chevaliers, comme la plupart de ces derniers. En vérité, il n'avait que peu envie d'intégrer cette unité de guerriers, mais ils ne se voyait pas non plus dans les autres factions et c'était plus un choix par dépit qu'autre chose…

Alice voulait quant à elle entrer dans la faction des guérisseurs. De nos jours, peu de jeune fille y entraient et y étaient acceptés, le milieu y étant réputé comme très difficile mais surtout très misogyne, mais elle était déterminée à y parvenir.

Elle savait que ses parents, avaient été des guérisseurs et, même si elle ignorait tout d'eux, elle sentait qu'elle se rapprocherait d'eux en en devenant un à son tour.

Jonas, se sentait totalement sans but et sans espoir quant à la journée qui l'attendait demain.

Il voudrait que le temps s'arrête, pour l'éternité, à ce moment précis, qu'il resté figé là à jamais à regarder les étoiles aux côtés d'Alice…

Alice interrompit ce long moment de silence…

_-Tu as une idée du Pokémon que tu aimerais recevoir demain ? _

Le jours de la Grande distribution était l'occasion pour chaque jeune, âgé de 15 ans, de recevoir un Pokémon, avant d'intégrer une des différentes factions qui composait le pays.

Souvent, le Pokémon reçus influait sur le choix des factions lors de la Sélection.

Peut être s'il recevait un Pokémon puissant, serait-il accepté au sein de l'armée ou d'une autre faction. Mais il en doutait. Nul ne savait comment étaient attribués les Pokémon mais il était de notoriété publique que les Pokémon correspondait à leurs maîtres.

_-Non… Peu importe… J'imagine qu'il me conviendra de toute façon…_

_-T'es pas curieux quand même… Tout le monde rêve de ce jour depuis des années… et toi tu ne sais toujours pas quel Pokémon tu aimerais comme compagnon ? C'est important tout de même ! Il s'agit quand même de celui qui va nous accompagner durant toute notre vie…_

_-De toute façon c'est pas moi qui choisirai à la fin. Ils savent mieux que moi…_

_-Sans doute… J'imagine que tu as raison… Mais tout de même…_

Alice le regarda d'un air attristé. Le manque de fougue de son ami la rendait parfois bien perplexe…

Demain serait sans aucun doute une longue et décisive journée….


	2. La Grande Distribution

Jonas se réveilla en sueur ce matin-là.

Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré dans sa chambre après son escapade nocturne.

Toujours était-il qu'aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Celui que tout les jeunes du pays attendaient avec impatience depuis tant de temps… Le jours de la Grande Distribution.

Nul doute que nul dans le pays n'appréhendait ce jour plus que Jonas. Et si le Pokémon qu'on lui attribuerait ne lui correspondait pas ? Et si on décidait de l'envoyer dans une faction de serviteurs ?

Il était rare que cela arrivait, mais quand un jeune peu compétant, à qui on avait attribué un Pokémon peu utile, n'était sélectionné par aucune des factions et était reversé dans une de ces factions a qui on avait attribué les tâches les plus ingrates de la cité.

Il n'y avait pas plus grande déshonneur pour un jeune d'y être reversé et il arrivait même que certains s'enfuyaient de la cité pour y échapper.

De temps en temps, on entendait parler d'eux par le biais de voyageurs et de colporteurs de nouvelles. Certains avaient refais leurs vies dans d'autres cités, d'autres rejoignaient des camps de bandits qui pullulaient dans certaines régions…

_-Jonas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? On va bientôt partir, tout le monde t'attends !_ l'interpella une voix qui le tira brusquement mais sans violence hors de ses réflexions.

Jonas leva les yeux. Un jeune homme pétillant, aux cheveux blonds en bataille, se tenaient devant sa porte, d'un air impatient.

_-Oui oui désolé Jérémy… s'excusa Jonas sans conviction. _

Il enfila en quelques mouvements ses vêtements et son unique paire de chaussure, avant de suivre Jérémy dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat…

Il observa avec nostalgie chacun des murs, chacune des chambres, chacun des mobiliers devant lequel il passa, conscient que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

Même s'ils étaient les symboles de son statut d'orphelin, ils lui manqueraient sûrement, après tout, c'était là qu'il avait grandi.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'orphelinat. Dehors l'attendaient ses camarades, ainsi que Sylvie, la directrice del'orphelinat.

C'était une femme d'âge mure, aux lunettes

carrées, connu pour sa sévérité et sa rigueur.

Mais aujourd'hui l'heure n'était pas aux remontrances et elle semblait aussi émue que les jeunes orphelins.

Elle s'engagea dans un long discours d'adieux que Jonas écouta à moitié, toujours pris dans ses pensées.

Une fois son discours achevé, elle chargea Ivan, l'un des pions de l'orphelinat de les guider jusqu'à la place centrale de la Cité où devaient avoir lieu la Grande Distribution.

Le petit groupe quitta donc l'orphelinat, pour la dernière fois.

En tête marchait Jérémy, avec son éternel sourire éclatant qui semblait gravé dans du marbre, toujours flanquée de son amie Rosa.

Avec son enthousiasme naturel et son énergie, Jérémy avait toujours été apprécié par tout le monde, mais il avait un lien particulier avec Rosa, pourtant d'un nature plutôt timide et réservé.

Derrière eux suivait Ray, dont les courts cheveux noirs semblaient toujours couverts de pellicules, qui avait toujours la blague facile, mais qui était aussi souvent malheureusement connues pour leurs mauvais goûts, qui tentait d'arracher un sourire à Sandra.

Sandra, dominait presque tout le groupe d'une tête. Bien qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins le même âge, elle était un peu leurs grande sœur de substitution. Elle avait toujours semblé plus mature que ses camarades, en avance sur son âge.

A ses côtés et tentants d'ignorer les remarques de Ray, marchaient Simon. Simon, c'était un peu le garçon populaire du groupe, celui à qui tout réussissait. Son visage avait fait craquer toutes les filles du quartier et on le disait fils caché d'un noble de la ville. Il était l'un des rares à rivaliser avec Sandra, en taille comme en intelligence.

Malgré tout, il ne semblait jamais hautain, jamais méprisant, contrairement à Gregor qui marchait seul dans son coin, d'un air renfrogné.

D'une carrure imposante pour son âge, Gregor avaient toujours été costaud et ne se privait pas d'exploiter cette qualité pour ennuyer ses camarades. Jonas avait vite appris à l'éviter la plupart du temps.

Enfin devant Jonas marchait Alice et Ben. Ben était le meilleur ami de Jonas, depuis des années, comme un frère pour lui. Ben était pourtant en tout point opposé à Jonas. Agile et casse-cou, il n'était pas du genre à tergiverser longtemps.

Il avait souvent entrainé Jonas dans des explorations hors du quartier de l'orphelinat où dans l'escalade d'un monument abandonné. Ses deux amis discutaient mais Jonas n'avait pas le cœur à les rejoindre.

Il savait qu'il aurait sans doute beaucoup moins d'occasion de les voir après la Grande Sélections, après avoir été envoyés dans leurs différentes factions. Ben disait ne pas avoir d'envie particulière de faction, qu'il irait où il serait envoyé sans rechigner. Rechigner c'était pas trop son truc à Ben.

Malgré son apparente désinvolture, il était quelqu'un d'appliqué à la tâche et il était rare

que quelqu'un ait a se plaindre de son travail.

Dans les rues, des dizaines, de jeunes rejoignaient également la place centrale. Jonas commençait à suer, mais masquait son trouble derrière une façade souriante.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la Place Centrale, où une foule d'autres jeunes étaient rassemblés.

A l'ombre du grand manoir patientait celui qu'on appelait « Le Duc de Janusia », le maître des lieux.

On disait de lui que c'était un homme bon, mais Jonas ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais aperçu en vrai. Une barbe grisonnante parsemait son visage, et ses yeux semblaient las.

Si le duc ne manquait pas de majesté, il semblait également fatigué et en manque de sommeil. Les attaques de bandits qui se révélaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans la région en était peut-être la cause…

Le héraut du Duc, un homme encore jeune nommé Piotr connu dans tout le duché pour sa voix puissante, interrompit le brouhaha qui avaient pris possession de la Place.

_-Jeunes Hommes et Jeunes Filles de tout Janusia ! Aujourd'hui est enfin venu le jours où vous obtiendrez votre propre Pokémon, celui qui vous accompagnera dans tous les aspects de votre future vie ! Aujourd'hui sera également le jours où les Représentants des différentes factions vont faire leurs choix et que vous serez donc envoyés dans les différentes factions !_

_Vous y servirez le Duché de Janusia pendant des années, ne faites pas honte à votre patrie et vous serez récompensés ! A présent, je vais vous appeler, un par un par ordre alphabétique. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous vendrez au centre de la place où mon compère Kristan vous remettra votre Pokémon. Puis, les représentants, vous appellerons et vous irez rejoindre leurs rangs… ou non._

Ça y'est, on y'était enfin, la grande distribution ! Une tension s'empara de toute la place. Tous les adolescents ici présents avaient rêvé et imaginés ce jours depuis leurs plus jeune âge… et d'ici quelques instants, minutes, heures, leurs nouveau compagnons entreraient dans leurs vies, et ils sauraient dans quel factions ils devraient servir Janusia toutes leurs vie.

Piotr appela le premier nom de la liste :

_-Adam Allack ! _

Un grand brun qui semblait issu des quartiers nobles de la ville s'avança d'un air mal assuré. Kristan l'attendait au centre une ball à la main. Le garçon semblait autant intimidé par la situation que par l'homme qui allait lui remettre son Pokémon.

Kristan était un homme à la carrure particulièrement imposante, aux cheveux châtains et à la barbe mal rasée. Mais c'était surtout un héros de guerre dont le nom imposait le respect même dans les milieux les plus reculés du pays, qui avait passé sa vie à combattre pour son pays. Il avait la réputation d'être invincible et était un homme de confiance du duc.

Enfin, le garçon approcha de Kristan. Sans un mot, ce dernier lui envoya la ball qu'il tenait dans ses puissantes mains.

Le garçon l'envoya pour révéler le Pokémon qu'elle contenait. Un Vivaldaim, éclatant apparu, et fit quelques foulés dans la place pour se dégourdir les jambes, avant de revenir vers son dresseur, sous les applaudissements

Kristan, sans rajouter un mot, invita le jeune homme à se tourner vers des gradins installés pour l'occasion dans lequel se tenait les représentants assis en demi-cercle.

Un homme se leva. Il était richement habillé, dans une toge blanche qui était à la mode chez les nobles.

_-Je suis Barren, de la cavalerie royale… prononça laconiquement ce dernier. Nous t'acceptons au sein de notre faction. Montre-toi en digne. _

La cavalerie royale était une faction rattachée à celle de l'armée, assez élitiste. Seuls les adolescents issus de la noblesse pouvaient avoir espoir de l'intégrer.

Kristan, enchaîna aussitôt sur le nom suivant. Les adolescents se succédèrent les uns après les autres, certains recevant leurs affectations et leurs Pokémon avec un sourire éclatant, d'autres en dissimulant difficilement leur déception.

[C] Les orphelins dont on ignorait l'identité des parents passaient habituellement en toute fin de cérémonie car on ignorait leur nom de famille, mais certains, dont le nom des parents étaient connus, passaient en même temps que les autres adolescents.

C'était le cas de Alice. Trois quarts d'heure après le début de la Grande Distribution.

Le regard confiant, après un dernier regard à Ben et Jonas, elle s'avança vers Kristan, qui lui envoya la ball droit dans les mains avec sa précision habituelle.

Alice l'attrapa avec dextérité et l'envoya d'un lancer sec. C'était… un Pokémon en forme de fleur… qui flottait dans les airs… Il ne ressemblait en rien en ce quoi Jonas avait avoir pu observer jusqu'alors…

Une rumeur se fit entendre dans la place… Devant l'air interloqués de la foule, Piotr pris la parole.

_-Ce Pokémon est Floette. Il vient d'une autre région du monde encore peu connue appelée Kalos. Nous ne savons encore peu de chose sur ce Pokémon… mais nous avons néanmoins pensé qu'il te conviendrait. A présent… Représentants…_

Un des hommes assis dans les gradins se leva et prit la parole. Sa blouse blanche, bien que tâchée, permettait aisément d'identifier à quelle faction

_-Je suis Arno, des guérisseurs. Moi et ma faction… Il sembla bloquer quelques instants avant de finir sa phrase… Acceptons Alice parmi nous_…

Un nouveau vent de brouhaha saisit la place. C'était la première jeune fille a avoir été acceptée chez les guérisseurs depuis des années déjà… A vrai dire, un seul adolescent avait été appelé chez les guérisseurs depuis le début de la session…

Tous se doutaient que ce mystérieux Pokémon y était surement pour quelque chose… mais ce n'étais pas tout… La jeune fille qui se tenait droit, fièrement sur la place, dégageait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose d'étrange qu'ils ne sauraient définir, comme si… elle était née pour ça…

Kristan, que rien ne semblait décontenancer, appela rapidement le nom suivant, et Alice, se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place avec un air satisfait...


	3. La Grande Distribution 22

Jonas était content pour elle, il savait à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur. Mais sa boule au ventre ne le quittait pas et plus les noms défilaient, plus son angoisse montait…

Les jeunes passaient les uns après les autres sous les applaudissements. Un adolescent en particulier retint l'attention.

Un garçon blond au visage façonné avec finesse retint particulièrement l'attention de la foule lors de son passage. Jonas ne l'avait jamais vu mais son allure et ses vêtements ne laissaient aucun doute planer : il s'agissait de Yoris, le fils du duc.

Avec grâce, il envoya sa ball dans les airs, révélant un majestueux serpent bleu flottant dans le ciel… Un Draco ! Le premier depuis… nul ne réussissait à se souvenir du nom du dernier jeune à avoir été dresseur d'un Draco… Aucun doute, ce Yoris était promis à un destin brillant…

Gardant son air stoïque malgré sa position au centre de l'attention de toute la foule, il se tourna du côté des Représentants. Sans surprise, ce fut la faction des Stratèges, la faction de ceux qui prenaient les décisions de la cité qui l'appela à leurs côtés, sous des applaudissements bruyants.

En voilà un qui n'était certainement pas inquiet par son avenir… Contrairement à Jonas qui supportait de moins en moins bien l'attente…

Les jeunes passèrent les uns après les autres à un rythme qui semblait de plus en plus lent à Jonas. Parmi les orphelins, Gregor, fils d'un ancien militaire rejoignit les rangs de l'armées ce qui lui sembla lui convenir parfaitement.

Ray, fut lui envoyé chez les troubadours, mais nul n'arrivait à déterminer si Ray était extrêmement satisfait, où s'il était juste aussi excité que d'habitude.

Mais le moment fatidique approchait…

Tous les jeunes étaient quasiment passés et ils ne restaient plus que les orphelins à attendre leur Pokémon et leur affectation.

Piotr appela enfin le nom de Jérémy. Avec son habituelle insouciant, s'avança vers

Kristan sans paraître le moins intimidé du monde. Ce dernier lui envoya sa ball sans même un regard, qui révéla un Voltali étincelant paraissant aussi excité que son nouveau dresseur.

Il fut appelé par la faction des chasseurs.

Puis passèrent Sandra et Simon qui marquèrent la foule en rejoignant respectivement les factions des Diplomates et des Stratèges.

Il ne resta alors plus que Ben et Jonas à patienter. Piotr haussa la voix :

_-Ben !_

Après un dernier regard encourageant à son ami, il s'engagea vers Kristan le regard amusé.

Cette fois ci, Kristan envoya la ball très haut dans le ciel. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et un furaiglon s'envola dans le ciel avant de redescendre en piqué vers Ben.

Piotr, qui commençait à avoir l'air stressé du temps que prenait la cérémonie, le redirigea rapidement vers les Représentants.

C'est un jeune homme qui se leva pour appeler Ben.

_-Orik de la Légion Volante ! Nous accueillons Ben parmi nous et le formerons !_

Nouveaux applaudissements de la foule.

La Légion Volante était une division de l'armée de janusia qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, était spécialisée dans le combat dans les cieux. C'était un art compliqué à maitriser et peu étaient les élus à le rejoindre.

Piotr sans perdre du temps appela le dernier nom de sa liste.

_-Jonas ! _

Bon bah on y'était enfin. Le moment

fatidique. Jonas avala sa salive avant de finalement réussir à faire mouvoir ses jambes.

Il avança lentement sous le regard de la foule impatiente de partir.

Il faillit laisser échapper la ball que lui envoya Kristan.

D'un geste mal assuré, il envoya la ball pour dévoiler le Pokémon…

Son Pokémon, son tout nouveau compagnon, pour toute sa vie… était un Pifeuil.

Un simple Pifeuil… Ce n'était pas un Pokémon particulièrement puissant ni même très utile.

Il tenta de ne pas apparaitre abattu devant toute la foule, mais il se demandais quelle faction allait bien pouvoir vouloir de lui.

Il détailla du regard son nouveau compagnon de vie. Curieusement, il trouva que ce dernier le ressemblait en un certain sens… Sans qualités apparentes… mais avec une lueur de défi et de volonté dans les yeux…

Comme quoi ceux qui officiaient dans l'ombre de la Grande Distribution avaient bien fait leur travail…

_-Jeune homme, si vous plait, pouvez-vous venir face aux gradins ?_ Le rappela l'ordre Piotr qui semblait toujours paniqué par le timing de la cérémonie.

Non sans appréhension, il se rapprocha des représentants, les jambes tremblantes mais avec l'air aussi assuré qu'il le pouvait.

Que se passerait-il s'il n'était pas sélectionné par l'un des représentants ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

Enfin, il se plaça face à aux gradins. Il se sentit oppressé par leur regard inquisiteur. Des centaines de jeunes devaient être passé par cette épreuve aujourd'hui… Et cela allait de même pour les

Représentants qui avaient jaugés des jeunes toute la journée…

Un grand silence se fit entendre dans le gradin… L'angoisse de Jonas montait de plus en plus…

Soudain, un homme vêtu entièrement de noir et encapuchonné qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant parmi les représentants se leva…

_-Arren des Représentants, prononça-t-il simplement. Nous acceptons Jonas parmi nous…_


	4. Les Veilleurs La forêt

_Un mois plus tard _

Jonas s'arrêta essoufflé. Son entrainement quotidien ne lui laissait vraiment aucun répit.

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'il courait dans les bois hors de la ville. Cela faisait partie de l'entrainement physique que lui avait imposé son nouveau maître, Arren.

Il faisait à présent parti des Veilleurs, une faction tout à faire particulière dont Jonas n'avait pas encore saisi toutes les subtilités. Il faut dire que Arren ne se montrait pas très exhaustif sur le sujet.

Arren, Jonas avait du mal à le saisir complétement. C'était un homme mystérieux et peu bavard qui ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Les représentants dont s'était revandiqué Arren n'était qu'une couverture pour ne pas attirer l'attention. En réalité, Arren était membre des Veilleurs...

Arren lui avait appris que les Veilleurs était une entité dont le but était de veiller dans l'ombre à la Sécurité de Janusia. L'ordre des Veilleurs existait dans toutes les Cités d'Unys, mais seuls 2 ou 3 d'entre eux officiaient dans chacune d'elles.

C'était une importante responsabilité et Jonas ignorait pourquoi il avait été sélectionné par Arren.

Il espérait qu'il saurait se montrer digne. Mais toute la formation pour y arriver était rude très rude. Jonas n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Veilleurs.

Arren l'avait soumis à un entrainement draconien afin de le rendre apte à accomplir son devoir de veilleur.

Tout les matins, Jonas devait exécuter tout une batterie d'exercice physique afin de se renforcer. Il commençait tout juste à s'habituer aux kilomètres de course quotidiens et Julian l'attendait cet après-midi pour entamer la deuxième partie de son entrainement.

Les veilleurs été amenés régulièrement à combattre pour veiller sur leur cité, même s'ils opéraient dans l'ombre.

Jonas pris une douche rapide, se sécha et se dépêcha de rejoindre les collines au nord de la ville où Julian l'attendait. Julian était le premier disciple de Arren, qui était lui en passe de devenir un Veilleur à part entière.

C'était lui et non pas Arren en personne qui lui dispensait ses entrainements martiaux. Il était presque aussi accompli que Arren dans ce domaine. Les Veilleurs se devaient de savoir se débrouiller au même titre que leurs Pokémon.

En parlant de son Pokémon, Jonas avait du mal à entretenir des liens avec lui. Son Pifeuil était doté d'un fort charactère et ne se laissait peu amadoué par Jonas.

Il n'avait pas encore commencé l'entrainement au combats Pokémon propres aux Veilleurs et Jonas ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il lui arrivait de disparaitre soudainement et Jonas avait beau le chercher, ce dernier ne laissait aucune trace, avant de réapparaitre soudainement quand il en avait envie.

Jonas était perturbé par ce manque de lien qu'il avait avec son Pokémon. Il était censé devenir son compagnon, voir même une extension de lui-même. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son propre Pokémon et la tournure actuelle des choses le désolait.

Jonas acheva de grimper la plus haute colline de Janusia, où l'attendait Julian, et se débarrassa de ses pensées.

Julian, avait lui presque la vingtaine. Depuis son arrivé chez les Veilleurs, il s'était montré plutôt bienveillant à son égard et l'avait aidé à s'intégrer à sa nouvelle vie de Veilleurs.

Grand et musclé, pour un Veilleur, il ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention. Mais quand il voulait se faire discret, il savait se rendre invisible.

C'était entre autres ce qu'il s'employait à apprendre à Jonas. L'art de la discrétion, de la furtivité, mais également à éliminer efficacement les fauteurs de troubles ou leurs cibles…

_-Jonas! Hâte-toi, tu es presque en retard! le réprimanda sans mauvaise humeur Julian._

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre finalement Julian, à l'ombre d'un pin qui sembler trônait sur la colline.

_-J'espère que tu es en forme aujourd'hui! Parce qu'on va s'attaquer à plusieurs exercices particulièrement ardues!_

⸙

Jonas était plein de courbatures, les bras et les jambes engourdies. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était un jour de repos et il n'aurait pas à subir les kilomètres de courses quotidiens.

Jonas bénissait ces jours de repos aussi rares qu'appréciables.

En règle générale, il descendait vers la Grande place pour passer une journée de détente avec Ben et Alice pendant ces jours-là.

Mais aujourd'hui, Jonas voulait passer un peu de temps avec son Pifeuil… S'il réussissait à le trouver…

Il enfila ses baskets, un manteau, et sorti sans se presser de la bâtisse, isolée au nord de la ville.

Il respira un long coup pour s'aventurer dans la forêt qui siégeait un peu plus en amont de Janusia.

C'était souvent là que Pifeuil disparaissait quand il lui prenait envie. Jonas ignorait ce qu'il y faisait mais il avait la ferme attention de le découvrir.

La forêt en question était composée de gigantesques pins denses qui laissaient peu filtrer la lumière, même en pleine journée.

L'intérieur de la forêt était donc plutôt sombre mais cela ne dérangeait pas Jonas outre mesure, ayant l'habitude de se déplacer dans l'obscurité.

Discret comme une ombre, il se faufila entre les arbres sans faire un bruit à la recherche de son compagnon.

Il s'aventura profondément dans la forêt, bien qu'il craignît ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin vers la ville. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin et chaque craquement d'arbres pouvait être signe de danger.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucun Pokémon sur lui, il était vulnérable à des attaques de Pokémon sauvages. Il avait réussi à les éviter jusqu'à la mais…

Il se hâta à la recherche de son Pokémon, tout en maintenant sa prudence. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois, un bruit sourd, de plus en plus insistant et bruyant l'interpella.

Intrigué, il sen rapprocha doucement, en maintenant la démarche que lui avait appris Julian. D'un pas léger, il avança vers ce bruit… c'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'acharnais contre un arbre…

La tension de Jonas était à son paroxysme… Enfin il y'était! Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit l'origine de ce bruit répété…

Comme il s'y attendait, ce qu'il prit d'abord pour un jeune enfant dans l'obscurité s'occupait à envoyer des droites avec son poing sur le tronc d'un arbre, se révéla en fait être un Pokémon… Pifeuil!

Il l'avait enfin trouvé!

Mais avant qu'il ai pu faire un pas vers son Pokémon, un bourdonnement soudain le prévint d'un danger imminant… Il se jeta de côté, jute a temps pour esquiver l'assaut d'un Dardagnan visiblement hostile!

Sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, ce dernier reparti à l'attaque immédiatement, menaçant Jonas de ses deux puissants dards! Jonas se projeta à nouveau hors de portée de son assaillant.

Il ne pourrait pas esquiver éternellement! Il était cerné par le Dardagnan et ses deux impressionnants dards…

Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, une ombre jaillit de l'obscurité, et percuta le Dardagnan dans le dos, le propulsant droit contre le tronc d'un arbre qu'il heurta avec fracas.

Il se releva, sonné mais son adversaire s'était déjà refondu dans les ténèbres sous les yeux ébahis de Jonas.

Le Dardagnan le chercha longuement du regard, sans parvenir à percevoir qui avait bien pu l'attaquer, en vain.

Il ne remarqua pas son assaillant fondre sur lui depuis une branche d'arbre, situé au-dessus de lui et fut à nouveau balayé par une violente attaque qui l'envoya valser à nouveau à plusieurs mètres. Cette fois ci, il ne se releva pas…

Jonas pu enfin voir quel était son mystérieux sauveur… Sous ses yeux incrédules se trouvait nul autre que son Pifeuil!


End file.
